Se plier à ses désirs
by Chapaf
Summary: Batman, Wolverine, Dents-de-Sabre, un lit, trois mecs, aucun scénario, du cul qui colle et qui claque... PAWP : Porn ABSOLUTELY without plot.
_Tiens, j'avais oublié de poster ça ici. Du coup, je le remets...
_

 _Sinon, le pourquoi du comment : ma Sauvage d'amour voulait du cul et encore du cul pour son anniv. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ça ?_

 _Deux choses cependant avant de se lancer :_  
 _Dans cet univers alternatif, Logan et Dents de Sabre NE SONT PAS frangins. Sérieux, même pour du PWP, ça me perturbe !_  
 _Ha, et les MST n'existent pas, alors que chez nous, si. Alors on n'oublie pas l'imperméable ;)_

 _Dernière chose : j'ai écrit et relu ce texte un peu à l'arrache, donc s'il reste des horreurs, c'est ma faute à moi, et à moi seule ;)_

 _Sur ce, amusez-vous bien._

* * *

Les griffes de Logan émergeaient à peine d'entre ses doigts, juste assez pour cliqueter sur la table en formica. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer souverainement le mec en face de lui.

_Logan, arrête ça tout de suite ou je te désarticule.

_Comme si tu en étais capable, Batmole. Sans tes collants de gonzesse et tes accessoires de geek, t'es pas plus épais qu'un steak pour moi.

Le visage de Wayne se tordit sous l'effet de la rage. Pas que Logan en ait quelque chose à cirer, mais c'était tellement facile de foutre Batmoule en rogne que c'en était presque devenu un jeu. Ce mec avait trop la rage, un jour ça lui éclaterait à la gueule. Peut-être même aujourd'hui s'il fallait en juger par la manière dont l'autre céda brusquement et se leva.

_Tu commences à me faire chier. Vous autres, putains de mutants, vous vous croyez tout permis. Mais sans tes griffes, t'es qu'un gentil chaton apprivoisé, Wolvy.

 _Bien envoyé_ , pensa Logan. Mais il préféra se contenter d'un sourire ironique qui, il le savait, allait faire déborder la marmite chez l'autre mec. Quand Wayne s'avança pour lui balancer son poing en pleine poire, Logan jubila.

 _Trop facile, sérieux…_

Il esquivait le second coup lorsqu'une voix bien connue résonna dans la pièce.

_Putain, encore en train de vous foutre sur la gueule? Vous êtes pires que des grognasses un jour de soldes.

La réplique n'arrêta pas Wayne qui, en dépit du bon sens, continuait de décocher coup sur coup dans la poitrine de Logan. Ce dernier grogna quand un direct plus virulent que les autres le cueillit au beau milieu du thorax. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais cet enfoiré de chauve-souris à résilles avait une putain de droite.

_Nan mais c'est pas fini, ouais ? gronda Dents de Sabre.

Logan ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que l'autre s'était rapproché à ce point. Pour un sac de muscles et de poils de son gabarit, le bâtard était foutrement silencieux. Logan croisa le regard de l'autre mutant qui arborait désormais une expression grivoise qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Tandis que Wolverine reculait toujours sous l'impact des coups de Wayne qu'il ne cherchait même pas à esquiver, il vit leur invité se placer juste derrière Batman. D'une vigoureuse bourrade, il les envoya tous deux s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Logan sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons quand la masse de Wayne entra en collision avec la sienne, le coinçant contre la cloison de briques nues.

_Putain, un semi-remorque pèse moins lourd que toi. Va falloir arrêter de t'empiffrer dans les dîners mondains, Batou.

Un peu sonné par le choc, Wayne avait cessé de le bourrer de coups. Il ne manqua pourtant pas de lui décocher un regard noir. Avec ses grands yeux charbon et cette ombre de barbe qui ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais ses joues, le milliardaire était la quintessence même du _playboy_ ténébreux.

_Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de passer votre temps à chercher des prétextes pour vous tripoter, les gars, susurra alors Dents de Sabre.

D'un mouvement puissant, Logan voulut repousser le corps de Bruce, mais le troisième homme s'était positionné de manière à les coincer tous les deux.

_Dégage de là, connard, gronda Wayne en ruant.

_Laisse tomber, souricette. T'en crèves d'envie et Wolvy aussi. Mais comme vous êtes des couilles molles, y en a pas un qui va se sortir les doigts du cul. Enfin, quoiqu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par les rentrer, sinon ça risque de faire bobo… Remarque, tu dois bien avoir un bat-coussin qui traîne quelque part ?

_Va te faire mettre, rétorqua Bruce.

Pourtant, il semblait à Logan que c'était avec moins de conviction. S'il ne rêvait pas, le regard du milliardaire s'était fait vitreux et ses joues s'étaient teintés de rouge. Et ce truc qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse ? _Oh, s'il ne rêvait pas…_

_J'peux filer un coup de main pour vous décoincer, si y a que ça, susurra Dents de Sabre à l'oreille de Wayne.

Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnèrent, comme s'il refusait obstinément de les fermer. Pourtant, lorsque Dents de Sabre darda sa langue pour tracer le lobe de son oreille, il ne résista pas. Ses paupières se baissèrent et sa tête partit en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge à Logan qui eut instantanément envie d'y mordre.

_Tu vois, Wolvychou, c'est pas bien compliqué. Il demande que ça… Depuis le temps que t'as envie de te le faire, pas le peine de le mater comme une sucette, si tu te mets gentiment à genoux, il te laissera goûter la sienne.

Les bras musculeux de Dents de Sabre les encadrèrent tous les deux, faisant un peu plus porter le poids de leurs trois corps contre le mur. Logan fixa un moment le visage barbu de l'autre félin. Puis il revint à Wayne qui ne faisait déjà plus semblant.

 _Ouais._

 _Pourquoi pas._

 _Un putain de pourquoi pas._

Les lèvres de Bruce étaient entrouvertes, brillantes de salives, et portaient encore la marque des dents qu'il venait d'y enfoncer pour étouffer un gémissement. Au même moment, Logan sentit comme un mouvement circulaire au niveau de leurs bassins joints. Il comprit que Dents de Sabre avait commencé à remuer des hanches, pressant sa queue déjà dure contre le cul si parfait de Wayne. Un instant, il l'envia. Mais le balancement stimulait son propre sexe coincé entre leurs deux corps. La friction indirecte était presque insupportable tant elle l'agaçait sans pour autant assouvir son désir.

_On va le baiser, toi et moi, affirma alors Dents de Sabre d'une voix grondante.

Logan laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres avant de répondre.

_Et il va tellement aimer ça… Dis que tu vas aimer ça, ordonna-t-il avant de fondre sur la gorge offerte pour y imprimer sans trop de douceur la marque de ses dents.

Le timbre de Wayne était au bord de la rupture quand il essaya d'articuler une réponse, brisé, rugueux. Il agrippa les hanches de Logan et rua, son bassin percutant celui du mutant. Logan mordit plus fort, presque jusqu'au sang, avant de gronder un ordre.

_Réponds !

_Vous allez me baiser, et je vais aimer ça, chevrota alors Wayne sans pour autant cesser les mouvements de ses hanches.

Le contraste était total entre la violence de ses gestes et l'abandon dont il faisait preuve. Il ne cilla même pas quand Dents de Sabre lui agrippa les cheveux pour offrir un peu plus de sa gorge. Cette fois, Logan mordit la pomme d'Adam sans la moindre concession.

_Ouais, tu seras un bon garçon. Un si bon garçon. Je peux déjà te sentir sur ma queue. Tu sais que je vais l'enterrer au plus profond de ce beau petit cul que tu balades devant moi depuis des mois ?

Bruce se contenta d'un grondement sourd. Logan remonta doucement la courbe de son menton, goûtant la sensation de sa barbe rugueuse avant d'aller mordre dans la lèvre inférieure, pleine et offerte.

_Et toi, Dents de Sabre, tu as envie de le baiser aussi ?

_Je crois que notre ami n'a aucun doute sur la question, ricana ce dernier en frottant plus fort sa queue contre le cul en question.

_Déshabille-le, ordonna alors Logan.

_Je prends le haut, et toi le bas ?

Sans attendre, Wolverine acquiesça et glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps pourtant étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il trouva facilement la boucle de ceinture de Wayne et la dégrafa dans un claquement sec.

 _Putain, ce qu'il adorait ce son !_

C'était peut-être ce qu'il préférait, ça lui rappelait qu'il allait baiser un mec, un vrai. Qu'il allait s'enterrer au plus profond de son corps, qu'il allait le soumettre à ses assauts. Juste pour son plaisir, il refit claquer la boucle, savourant le petit bruit sec qui envoya un frisson courir de la pointe de son échine à sa queue.

Au même moment, il entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui cède, mi-arraché, mi-déchiré. Relevant les yeux, il remarqua que Dents de Sabre avait sorti les griffes. Le pull à col roulé noir du milliardaire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. À ses yeux, s'offrait un torse sculpté par les efforts et les années d'entraînement, bardé de cicatrices. Un torse de guerrier sur lequel s'étalait un épais duvet de poils noirs.

Les mains calleuses de Dents de Sabre ne perdirent pas une seconde pour aller pincer les tétons érigés. Il ne fut pas doux, pas tendre. Il ne prit aucune précaution pour tordre les petits appendices saillants.

_Putain de merde, jura Wayne.

Il semblait déjà au bord de la rupture. Pourtant Logan ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et plongea directement la main dans le jean noir pour se saisir du sexe suintant. Sans faire montre de plus d'égards, il le branla vivement. Il ne cherchait pas à exciter Wayne ou à y aller lentement, juste à le faire craquer.

Et celui-ci n'en était vraiment pas loin si la contraction de son sexe et ses gémissements suppliants constituaient une bonne indication. Logan serra alors vivement la base de sa queue.

_Oh non… Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça… Ce soir, tu es ma salope, et c'est moi qui décide quand tu vas jouir ou non…

D'un regard, il capta l'attention de Dents de Sabre.

_Je le tiens. Branle-le jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Le sourire de Dents de Sabre quand il s'exécuta valait toutes les dentitions de requin du monde. Sa main droite rejoignit celle de Logan sur le sexe tendu. Il commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient tandis que l'autre mutant maintenait toujours sa pression à la base de la verge prête à exploser.

_Putain, arrêtez ça, supplia Wayne en se débattant. C'est…

_Tu aimes ça…

_Non, je, je... balbutia-t-il en secouant la tête.

_Tu voudrais qu'on te prépare des petits plats et des chandelles à la place ? Nan, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une bonne baise. Dure et raide. Et c'est ce qu'on va te donner.

_Oui, admit-il, vaincu.

Le plaisir et la douleur se mêlaient alors que l'assouvissement lui était refusé. Quand les deux mains le relâchèrent, il était au bord de l'explosion, dépenaillé, échevelé, débraillé. Le torse en sueur et la queue dressée vers le plafond, Wayne respirait lourdement, d'un souffle haché et incertain. Si Dents de Sabre ne l'avait pas retenu, sûr qu'il se serait effondré.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'eut lâché, le mutant le repoussa contre le torse de son comparse. Logan rattrapa le milliardaire un peu hagard et capta le son d'une seconde ceinture qu'on débouclait. Il entendit Dents de Sabre farfouiller dans son propre pantalon, à la recherche de sa queue.

Ce dernier écarta les pans de sa braguette et, d'un mouvement du pied, força Wayne à écarter les jambes.

_Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se penchant. Je vais baisser ton froc. De toute façon, tu n'en auras plus besoin…

Le bruit mat d'un jean qui s'effondre avec sa ceinture fit résonner le parquet.

_Puis que je vais te pencher comme une salope prête à se faire baiser contre un mur. Une jolie petite pute qui n'attendrait que ma queue pour prendre son pied.

D'une pression de sa main libre au milieu du dos puissant, il força Wayne à s'incliner vers l'avant. Logan ne disait rien, laissant faire son comparse. Le spectacle lui plaisait trop, il mettait ses sens en feu.

_Ensuite, je vais écarter ton joli petit cul. Oh, mais regarde ce que je viens de trouver…

Logan vit disparaître la main de Dents de Sabre et un grand sursaut agita le corps du milliardaire.

_Oui, c'est bien ça, mon tout beau. Un joli petit trou qui n'attend que moi. Gourmand. Regarde, tu palpites pour moi…

_Non, je, je…

_La ferme…

La voix de Logan claqua dans le silence relatif de la pièce.

_Tiens-le une seconde, ordonna-t-il.

Comprenant son intention à demi-mots, Dents de Sabre agrippa les bras de Wayne pour le tenir en équilibre le temps que Logan se débarrasse de son Marcel blanc.

_Ouvre la bouche, Bruce.

Ce dernier releva le menton pour lui jeter un regard un peu affolé.

_Tu vas aimer, le rassura Logan. Je te le promets.

Bruce finit par hocher la tête et écarter doucement les lèvres. Quand Logan y glissa une partie du vêtement roulé en boule, il prit une seconde pour effleurer la commissure des lèvres meurtries de son pouce.

Puis Logan se détourna du regard charbon et hocha la tête en rencontrant celui de Dents de Sabre.

_Reprenons, roucoula celui-ci en relâchant Bruce qui retourna s'écraser contre le torse de Logan.

Cependant, avant cela, il s'était penché. Logan s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau le cliquetis d'une boucle de ceinture. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Dents de Sabre pour dégager l'objet des passants de son pantalon. D'un geste habile qui trahissait son expérience, il vint entourer la bande de cuir noir autour des poignets de Bruce qu'il avait ramenés en arrière.

_Là, comme ça, tu peux te laisser aller, mon tout beau.

Sa phrase s'accompagna de deux vigoureuses claques sur les globes offerts quand Bruce s'affaissa contre Logan. La piqûre de la douleur fit tressaillir Wayne qui étouffa un cri dans le bâillon improvisé.

_Alors, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. À ce petit cul palpitant d'impatience. Tu sais que ton cul serait magnifique avec la marque de ma cravache ? Tu aimerais, je peux te le jurer, mais on gardera ça pour une autre fois. Tu auras déjà assez à… encaisser.

Logan, jugeant que Bruce n'était pas tout à fait assez expressif à son goût plongea entre eux pour revenir torturer ses tétons. Wayne recommença rapidement à gémir. Dents de Sabre, quant à lui, se pencha derechef sur le dos du milliardaire.

_Oh oui, mon mignon, c'est bien ma queue que tu sens le long de cette jolie raie. Tu es tiède et chaud pour moi. C'est parfait.

Dents de Sabre s'amusait comme un petit fou, jouant de son gland pour titiller l'arrière des testicules de Wayne, son périnée, puis il remontait un peu plus haut, torturant l'orifice palpitant. Il regardait son liquide séminal s'étaler çà et là, déposant une traînée brillante.

D'une petite poussée joueuse, il écarta les chairs avides. Un grand rire le secoua en voyant Bruce se tendre vers lui, quémandant plus tout en se tortillant.

_Ne sois pas impatient, je vais te la donner ma queue. Mais pas comme ça. On n'est pas des sauvages.

D'un mouvement brusque, il saisit la ceinture qui menottait toujours le milliardaire et le redressa. Il la lui ôta. Bruce se frotta les poignets en leur lançant un regard interrogatif. Il avait l'air aussi paumé que débauché ainsi.

_Ne rêve pas, mon tout beau. On te veut à poil. Ensuite, tu récupères l'accessoire, ricana Dents de Sabre.

Wayne ôta alors les débris de son pull à col roulé, mais quand il se baissa pour délacer ses bottes de combat, Logan l'arrêta d'un claquement de langue.

_Tu gardes les Rangers. Juste les Rangers...

Bruce eut un moment d'arrêt, mais le brusque sursaut de son sexe ne trompa personne. Il s'exécuta donc sans tarder. Quand il eut terminé, il se tint face aux deux hommes qui s'étaient écartés pour le laisser manœuvrer. Il ne lui restait plus sur lui que ses bottes et son bâillon improvisé.

Logan lui adressa un regard chargé de désir et de luxure tandis que Dents de Sabre jetait la ceinture sur le lit.

_On va en avoir besoin plus tard. Et maintenant…

_À quatre pattes sur le lit, ordonnèrent les deux félins en totale coordination.

Bruce s'exécuta, le regard toujours aussi vitreux, et son sexe turgescent frappant ses abdominaux à chacun de ses pas. Il se glissa sur le couvre-lit usé, le visage enfoui entre ses coudes, le dos incliné et ses fesses levées en signe d'offrande.

Il se soumettait. Totalement.

Pour preuve, il écarta de lui-même les genoux, offrant une vue imprenable sur ses testicules lourdes et son cul.

_Hum, Logan, c'est pas bon de laisser les mauvais garçons sans occupation. Après ils font des conneries. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver une utilité à ses mains, et à cette jolie bouche à pipe. Je crois que le bâillon lui irrite la langue. Va falloir être créatif, mon pote !

Logan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, avec un grondement de fauve, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la tête du lit. Il ne prit pas le temps d'ôter son pantalon. Il se contenta de déboutonner sa braguette pour sortir son sexe de sa prison de denim. Puis il se glissa sur les oreillers, assis et adossé à la tête de lit.

Le regard que Bruce lui coula était sans équivoque. Logan sourit, langoureusement, tel un fauve sur le point d'achever sa proie. De sa main droite, il accomplissait un mouvement de va-et-vient paresseux sur son sexe engorgé. Une invitation non déguisée.

_Viens la prendre, ronronna-t-il en débarrassant Bruce de son bâillon.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans hésitation tout en plantant son regard noir charbon dans celui de Logan. Alors qu'il laissait l'impressionnante tige de chair forcer et étirer la barrière de ses lèvres, il ne le lâchait pas. Logan regarda son sexe coulisser dans la bouche tiède et grogna comme un fauve quand il sentit la mâchoire du milliardaire se détendre. Bruce l'attirait tout au fond de lui et, bientôt, son gland butta contre la gorge de l'autre homme qui avait enfoui son nez dans ses poils pubiens.

L'étau de ses muscles buccaux se resserra sur sa queue tandis que Bruce lui offrait la pipe de sa vie. Impossible de feindre un tel enthousiasme alors que Wayne adorait littéralement son sexe de ses lèvres et de sa langue. La fournaise l'aspirait, exigeait de Logan sa reddition. Il serra les dents à se les péter pour résister à l'envie d'inonder la gorge offerte de sa semence. Il avait d'autres projets.

Derrière eux, Dents de Sabre contemplait le spectacle, debout au pied du lit. Il les surplombait de sa présence massive et imposante. Logan remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Un petit tube qu'il avait dû aller chercher entre temps.

Un sourire carnassier dévoila ses canines quand il fit sauter le bouchon dans un « pop » sonore. Il s'avança et, de son pied, força Bruce à écarter un peu plus les genoux sur le lit. Il devait avoir une vue parfaitement dégagée sur l'anneau de chair offert à sa convoitise.

La moue se fit bestiale quand il renversa le tube et laissa une grande partie de son contenu dévaler la fente exposée. Bruce sursauta et interrompit un moment ses attentions sur le sexe de Logan. Dents de Sabre en profita pour attraper un des poignets de Wayne pour le ramener derrière lui.

Sadiquement, il posa l'index du mec sur sa propre chair.

_Tu vas te préparer pour moi, bébé. Et je vais te regarder écarteler et étirer ce joli petit trou pour que je puisse y fourrer ma queue.

Le sexe de Logan sur lequel il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ses mots assourdit le gémissement que poussa Bruce.

_Allez, Wayne. Glisse un doigt pour voir, ne sois pas timide. Tu vas adorer, l'encouragea Logan.

Quand il vit le visage de Bruce se contracter et l'attention de Dents de Sabre se fixer sur un point précis, il sut que le milliardaire s'était exécuté. L'espace d'un instant, ce dernier cessa même ses va-et-vient sur sa queue.

_Oui, vas-y, bébé. Pousse ce doigt tout au fond. Étale bien le lub…

La voix de Dents de Sabre était devenue aussi basse qu'un ronronnement. Il regardait l'index épais de Wayne forcer l'entrée plissée, avancer et reculer. De plus en plus facilement, avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme. Quand il vit l'anus rosé se contracter sur la dernière phalange du mec, il ajouta encore un peu de lubrifiant.

_Deux doigts. Maintenant.

Une hésitation, et Wayne s'exécuta, ajoutant l'index au majeur. Cette fois, son corps ne protesta pas et aspira presque de lui-même l'appendice. Rapidement, il recommença à aller et venir, se calant sur le rythme de sa bouche qui pompait toujours la queue de Logan.

Dents de Sabre ne résista pas plus longtemps et suça son propre index avant de venir tracer le contour plissé, encerclant les doigts de Wayne.

_Plus vite, plus fort.

Le milliardaire obéit, mais ça n'était pas encore assez.

_Mets en un troisième.

Cette fois, Wayne hésita. Mais la sensation sèche d'une claque vivement balancée sur son cul le rappela à l'ordre. Il introduisit le médium.

_Ouais, c'est bien, bébé. Pompe dans ton cul. Ouvre le bien, l'encouragea Dents de Sabre. Tu aimes ça.

Logan grogna à l'autre bout du lit, brisé en deux par cette bouche qui le dévorait toujours, et par ce bras qui disparaissait hors de sa vue. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le spectacle des doigts de Wayne enfoncés dans son propre corps. À en juger par l'expression de Dents de Sabre, cela devait valoir le détour.

Ce dernier continua d'observer l'ensorcelant mouvement. Dans la pièce, seules résonnaient les respirations erratiques des trois hommes. Le monde au-dehors aurait put s'écrouler, ils n'en auraient rien vu.

_Un si bon garçon, ronronna Dents de Sabre.

Puis de son doigt qui caressait toujours l'intimité de Wayne, il commença à son tour à forcer l'anneau de muscles. Bruce gémit sourdement et se tortilla. Une nouvelle claque le fit tenir tranquille.

_Laisse-toi faire, gronda Dents de Sabre. Si je ne te prépare pas bien, jamais tu ne pourras jamais nous prendre tous les deux.

Le regard de Logan croisa celui de Bruce puis celui de Dents de Sabre au-dessus du corps offert.

_Il peut le faire, l'assura son comparse.

Et comme ça, sans plus d'égards, il enfonça son doigt aux côtés de ceux de Wayne. Écartelé, empalé, le milliardaire relâcha alors la queue de Logan pour laisser échapper un grondement sourd assorti d'un juron

_Bordel de merde !

_Tu aimes, bébé ? ronronna Dents de Sabre.

_Trop, trop. Je ne peux pas plus, je… arggg…

_Tu vois que tu peux, bébé. Ce truc que je chatouille, c'est ta prostate. Et quand ma queue sera plantée dessus, tu jouiras si fort que tu décolleras jusque sur Mars.

Il continua ainsi à jouer avec l'intimité offerte jusqu'à ce que Bruce recommence à se détendre et à en redemander. Il n'avait cependant pas repris la queue de Logan dans sa bouche, aussi ses gémissements eurent-ils tôt fait d'emplir la petite chambre.

_Putain, oui. Oui, encore…

Le rire de Dent de Sabre fut tonitruant lorsqu'il s'éleva dans la pièce. Le grondement de protestation de Wayne y fit écho quand le mutant récupéra ses doigts.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne vas pas rester vide bien longtemps.

Il prit cependant le temps de se pencher pour récupérer la ceinture qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt. D'un mouvement brusque, il obligea Bruce à dégager ses doigts de son propre corps dans lequel ils s'agitaient toujours, à la recherche de l'assouvissement qui n'avait jamais été si proche.

_Tut tut tut. C'est nous qui te disons quand tu jouis.

Dents de Sabre lui écarta la main et lui ceintura à nouveau les poignets, bas dans le dos, avant de le redresser d'un coup sec, le mettant à genoux. À l'autre bout du lit, Logan était toujours adossé au cadre, sa main avait repris un va-et-vient paresseux sur son sexe.

_Tu vois sa queue ? susurra Dents de Sabre à l'oreille de Bruce.

Celui-ci acquiesça en se léchant les lèvres. Au fond de sa bouche, s'attardait toujours le goût salé de Logan.

_Elle n'attend que toi. Elle crève d'envie de se planter dans ton cul. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_La prendre, gémit Bruce alors que Dents de Sabre l'agrippait par les cheveux pour le forcer à fixer le sexe palpitant.

_La prendre ? C'est tout ? Parle, j'aime t'entendre dire tout ce qui va t'arriver.

Bruce hésita et Dents de Sabre mordit sans aménité dans les tendons exposés de sa gorge. Le milliardaire cria avant de prendre deux grandes inspirations, rouge et haletant qu'il était.

_Je vais la laisser me baiser, je vais me baiser dessus.

_Et tu vas aimer ça ? demanda Logan de sa voix profonde. Tu vas aimer avoir ma queue au plus profond de ton cul ?

_Putain, oui.

_Tu attends ça depuis longtemps, hein ? Que je te prenne bien comme il faut…

Bruce eut un nouveau moment d'hésitation mais, cette fois, personne ne le força à répondre. Il finit par accrocher le regard de Logan pour se confesser.

_Oui.

Le sourire du mutant se fit presque tendre quand il cessa de se masturber. Il se contenta d'encercler la base de son sexe pour le maintenir droit et ferme.

_Elle est à toi. Viens.

Dents de Sabre le relâcha et, toujours à genoux, Bruce progressa sur le lit. Logan étendit ses longues jambes encore recouvertes de denim et Wayne les chevaucha. Logan sentit son sexe palpiter dans sa main.

 _Putain, ce qu'il aimait ça ! Cette puissance et cette sauvagerie à peine contenues dans le regard de Wayne._

Pourtant l'imposant mâle n'hésita pas une seconde quand il fut en position. Ce fut même avec une violence certaine qu'il s'abaissa sur le sexe de Logan. Il l'enterra au plus profond de son cul sans se laisser un moment pour respirer ou s'habituer.

_Bordel de merde, gronda Logan entre ses dents serrées. Tu es tellement étroit…

_C'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir préparé, ricana Dents de Sabre.

Bruce ne tint pas compte de ces deux remarques et d'un mouvement puissant de ses hanches, il commença à se soulever en cadence. Logan jura à nouveau, pas tout à fait sûr de suivre le rythme alors que son corps réclamait déjà l'assouvissement. Les chairs brûlantes ne cessaient de se refermer sur lui pour le rendre dingue. La torture la plus exquise qu'il ait connue de sa vie.

Il se contint pourtant en posant ses mains sur les hanches puissamment découpées. Ses doigts serrèrent si fort la peau pâle que Bruce en garderait sûrement les marques. De ça comme du reste…

Soudain, Logan sentit le matelas fléchir sous le poids de Dents de Sabre. Lui aussi avait grimpé sur le lit et, progressant à genoux, vint se loger derrière Bruce. D'une main placée entre les omoplates du milliardaire, il l'incita à se pencher comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt.

Wayne s'exécuta sans broncher, mais sans ralentir le rythme non plus. La soudaine pression de leurs deux corps piégea la queue de Bruce entre eux. Il gémit et ferma les yeux alors que son membre venait frotter contre les abdominaux fermes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Logan pour sentir un corps étranger se glisser aux côtés de son sexe dans le fourreau brûlant de Wayne. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à gémir plus fort quand Dents de Sabre commença à le préparer pour le recevoir, lui aussi.

_Je pourrai jamais… Je pourrai jamais…

_Mais si tu vas pouvoir…

Dents de Sabre se pencha pour rajouter un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et l'orifice écartelé. Logan le sentit couler sur sa propre queue, jusqu'à ses bourses. Puis l'autre mutant se redressa et Logan sentit la pression des doigts s'apaiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un sexe aussi large et épais que le sien se fraya un passage aux côtés de sa queue. Bruce était désormais immobile alors que le gland de Dents de Sabre prenait tout son temps pour l'étirer. Le chemin en lui était lent et laborieux. Parfois, quand un gémissement de douleur surpassait les halètements et les jurons, Logan sentait l'autre ralentir, laissant le temps à Wayne d'accepter cette double intrusion.

C'était une chose très étrange que de sentir un sexe inconnu se loger contre le sien. Quand Dents de Sabre fut complètement installé, Logan n'avait jamais connu une telle pression. La sensation de l'autre verge, largement enduite de lubrifiant, qui coulissait tout contre la sienne avait quelque chose de surréaliste. La peau était douce et brûlante, presque autant que les chairs de Wayne qui peinaient à s'accommoder à cette invasion démesurée.

Il lui fallut du temps et un sacré paquet de respirations profondes avant de se détendre suffisamment. Puis Logan esquissa un mouvement de hanche qui les fit tous les trois gémir de concert.

_Oh putain, oh putain, miaula Wayne.

Dents de Sabre bougea à son tour, juste un peu. Tentateur. Logan regarda le visage de Wayne transfiguré par le plaisir basculer vers l'arrière. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour relâcher un cri silencieux alors que ses deux amants commençaient à remuer pour trouver un rythme commun.

Ainsi placée, la queue de Logan se pressait contre la prostate de Bruce à chaque passage. Le sexe de Dents de Sabre, lui, donnait le rythme et accentuait la friction, remplissant, étirant, pilonnant une fois que ses hanches se furent mises en action. Il claqua violemment dans le corps qui s'ouvrait à lui comme jamais.

Tout à coup, Bruce hurla à s'en exploser les cordes vocales. Sa queue demeurée intouchée entra en éruption entre son corps et celui de Logan. Seule la diabolique friction de son gland turgescent sur les abdos rigides fut nécessaire pour l'envoyer dans la stratosphère. Logan, lui, sentit les muscles du cul parfait qui l'enserraient toujours se resserrer sur lui. Il grogna en s'agrippant aux hanches solides.

Ses propres mouvements se firent erratiques, guidés par l'extase abyssale qui traversait son amant. Au-dessus du sien, le corps de Wayne était tendu comme un arc, à peine agité de quelques soubresauts. Son cri s'était tu, mais sa bouche demeurait ouverte en une complainte silencieuse.

Dents de Sabre le pilonnait toujours, prolongeant les répercussions de son plaisir. Quand Bruce se resserra une seconde fois, s'en fut trop pour lui. Une décharge de cent-mille volts parcourut Logan depuis la nuque jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Il se poussa alors plus loin dans le corps offert pour y déverser sa semence.

Il gronda comme un fauve à chaque contraction de ses testicules, à chaque soubresaut de sa queue qui frottait toujours contre celle de Dents de Sabre, à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair qui les gaînait. L'ajout de son sperme à l'équation rendit la friction encore plus facile. Le troisième homme coulissait de plus en plus vite, pas tout à fait au bord du précipice.

Logan ferma les yeux. Il savoura la bestialité de cet orgasme qui n'en finissait pas tandis que Wayne s'effondrait sur lui, épuisé, vidé de toute énergie. Il sentit à peine Dents de Sabre se retirer.

Sa queue encore à demi dure demeura seule dans le corps de Wayne qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, presque un gémissement.

_J'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec toi, mon tout beau, gronda Dents de Sabre en lui agrippant les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête.

Cette fois, Bruce gémit franchement et Logan referma ses bras sur lui pour le stabiliser. Contre lui, le corps puissant n'en finissait par de trembler.

Dents de Sabre, de son côté, savoura la vue du sexe de Logan toujours enfoncé dans ce cul qu'ils venaient de baiser sans concession.

 _Bien baisé._ Oui, c'était de ça qu'avait l'air Wayne, alors qu'il reposait, défait, toujours haletant, planant. Et Dents de Sabre sut alors comment cela devait se finir. Avec un sourire diabolique, il prit en main sa queue dure. Lui aussi était tout près.

Il pompa furieusement, comme il l'avait fait à l'intérieur du petit anneau plissé. Il savoura la montée fulgurante de sa sève. Il regarda la queue de Logan, toujours enterrée à l'intérieur de l'autre homme et qui accomplissait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, plus réconfortant qu'excitant. Il repensa à l'étau qui l'enserrait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et l'explosion fut là. Elle le prit tout entier, comme il l'avait voulu. Elle enflamma chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser son gland contre l'intimité offerte de Wayne. Il laissa sa semence s'y répandre, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux et profiter jusqu'au bout du spectacle quasiment païen de son sperme recouvrant le cul et la queue de ses partenaires.

Il jouit longtemps, des giclées puissantes qui le firent frissonner. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, il haleta quelques secondes sans pouvoir bouger tant il est secoué. Pourtant, il se reprit vite. Il lui restait quelque chose à faire…

De son gland désormais hyper sensible, il repoussa doucement la crème épaisse et chaude à l'intérieur de l'autre homme. Le corps écartelé et vaincu ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Alors il étala et il inséra. Il regarda la pointe de son sexe aller et venir contre celui de Logan. Jusqu'au moment où leurs deux queues finirent par s'échapper du corps épuisé.

_Bordel de merde, gronda Logan en posant son bras sur ses yeux fermés.

Dents de Sabre se redressa et regarda les corps enlacés de ses deux amants. L'autre bras de Logan était passé autour des reins de Wayne qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou du mutant. Il était magnifique et impudique ainsi, les globes rougis de ses fesses exposés et un peu de leurs semences mêlées fuyant de son corps.

Dents de Sabre se pencha une dernière fois sur eux, appuyé sur un bras.

_Alors, comment tu te sens, bébé ?

Bruce était à peine cohérent quand il lui répondit, le son de sa voix étouffé par la peau de Logan.

_Vide. Plein… Je sais pas…

Dents de Sabre se mit à rire en se redressant pour rajuster son futal sur ses hanches. Il n'eut qu'à refermer sa braguette pour être de nouveau à peu près décent.

_Bien baisé ? proposa-t-il néanmoins à l'autre homme tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de clopes.

La réponse mit un bout de temps à venir.

_Ouais.

_Tu vois, Wolvy. Je t'avais dit qu'il aimerait ça. Bon, c'est pas le tout, les gars. J'ai encore du boulot. Logan, tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal à te rappeler de comment il aime qu'on le baise. Tu devrais plus avoir besoin de moi...

Logan n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se contenta de dresser le bras qui recouvrait ses yeux en un magnifique « fuck ».

Dents de Sabre ricana en allumant une Malboro et quitta la pièce.

* * *

 _Woof ! Bisous tout le monde._


End file.
